


Someday Everything Is Gonna Be Smooth Like a Rhapsody (Podfic)

by juice817



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Podfic, podfic reader Juice817
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6640105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen just wants to get into college, graduate, and get the hell out of Dodge. He also wouldn't mind if he got laid and Jared stopped being a mopey bitch, but whatever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday Everything Is Gonna Be Smooth Like a Rhapsody (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Someday Everything Is Gonna Be Smooth Like a Rhapsody](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/192262) by chash. 



**Title:** [Someday Everything Is Gonna Be Smooth Like a Rhapsody](http://with-a-kay.livejournal.com/3357.html)  
 **Author:** chash   
**Reader:** juice817   
**Rating:** PG-13  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen  
 **Disclaimer:** Lies and untruths.  
 **Summary:** Jensen just wants to get into college, graduate, and get the hell out of Dodge. He also wouldn't mind if he got laid and Jared stopped being a mopey bitch, but whatever.

 **Format:** mp3

17.6 MB, 19 min 14 sec

Download or listen [here](http://www.box.net/shared/p36l6shnmp)  
Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?tyzlgeljv5z)


End file.
